Assassination at Rendezvous Point
by Metis
Summary: Rendezvous Point, the place were all soldiers are called to rest. But will an unwanted incident lurch the lives of many into chaos and unsteady nights? Find out as you uncover the dark secrets surroundings the--- Assassination at Rendezvous Point
1. Last Kiss...A Breath of Understanding

Assassination:Rendezvous Point

Last Kiss...A Breath of Understanding

Throbbing...

Pulsating...

Excruciating...

That's all that Heero could remember.First, the intense throbbing at the part in his arm where he'd been shot.Secondly, the pulsating at his temples.Finally, the excruciating pain that seemed to shoot and sting at every part of his body.

"Damn it,"he grumbled angrily when he realized he was leaving somewhat of a trail of blood.Heero pushed himself into an alley, will was just about the only thing that kept him going, and could feel his energy draining.Just before he blacked out, however, he recalled a promise...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Flashback

~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Promise me you won't die !"

"I can't promise that, Relena, try to understand..."

The young girl sighed in complete despair and turned around, folding her arms around her chest.Duo stepped up, looking behind him momentarily to study his fellow pilots, and gently called Relena.

"Relena,"---he began, ignoring the wild alarms breaking out wildly---"this isn't a mission."

Relena blanked out suddenly, surprised at Duo's outburst."It isn't a mission...?"

"Relena this is an assassination attempt against you---indirectly."

"What do you mean?"

"Rendezvous Point, do you have any idea where it is?"

Relena shook her head no and stared in silence at the braided baka. "It doesn't exist.Rendezvous Point is a name soldiers estalished for a street, a kind of path a soldier or civilian travels."

"But you said it didn't exist."

"The path to your death.

"Oh."

"And we received a letter---it said you were on your way to Rendezvous Point.We're not sure if this is a real attempt or just a bluff, but we gotta go to that citation...and one of us might not come out alive..."

Duo let his last words sink in.'One of us might not come out alive'.Relena faltered and turned to face Heero suddenly.

"Promise me!!"she shrieked, as the pilots made a quiet exit.In turn, Heero pressed her close against his chest, ignoring the small pounding of her fists.Gently, he stroked her hair and dropped soft kisses on her golden tresses."I can't promise you that..."

"Please...even if you have to lie----just please say that you will!"

"I can't.I would never lie to you...I would never lie to you."

Relena tried to hold back a sob, but failed when Heero bent down so that he was eye-level with her.Both his hands were placed determinedly at each side of her cheeks, which had become somewhat wettened by her tears.He held her closely, so that his forehead touched hers.

"Listen to me, Relena."

"I can't ! Don't you understand! I need you to live---and I need you to survive.Promise me!"

"Relena...I...."

"Just two words, Heero, just two damned words!"

Relena quickly pushed Heero away and dried her tears with the sleeve of her blouse."I understand, Heero Yuy.You cannot say two words, then I shall not wait for you to say them !"

The young woman made a quick motion to turn and run, but was stopped by Heero's grip at the fold of her arm."Relena, please..."

Relena turned around, her eyes glued to the ground as Heero pulled her closer."God, Relena, please don't make this harder for me...I'm doing this to protect you..." as he spoke, Heero tugged on Relena's waist, and practicallycrushed her against him.

"Please, just two words."

"Rel---"

Relena pressed a finger to his lips and closed her eyes."Please..."She allowed Heero to pull her forward, their foreheads touching as they had been only a few moments ago.Relena sniffled sadly, but couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when Heero gently pushed his lips against hers.It shocked her senses.The tingling sensation that rushed through her body was inexplainable...she was also surprised at the softness of Heero's lips, for one reason or another, she'd always thought his lips would be harsh and crude.

It was her first kiss...

The two settled down leisurly on the couch, cradled in each others arms.He was so warm, she wanted to stay snuggled close to him forever...but, he was going to leave.She breathed in deeply and bit back tears as Heero squeezed her tight, his arms gently traveling her slim back."I will never forget you."he murmured into her hair.Relena pushed sullenly at his shoulders, his hair somehow falling over her in unruly tufts.

"When will you leave...?" she asked softly."Tomorrow night," the young man responded serenely.Relena shifted uneasily under the Heero's weight and reached out to caress his velvety features.The young man allowed her the small pleasure of stroking his face, but eyed her with reserve."Stay with me tonight."

The statement was more of a command than a plea, and for Relena that was a big step."Relena---you're not thinking straight...I'll see you tomorrow."

"No!"

Heero just kinda stopped in his tracks.Relena had never raised her voice---especially not at him.Biting his lips, he turned around and studied Relena's anxious features."We shouldn't, it's not right, especially under such circumstances."

"Please. I shall never ask of anything more from you, just this..."

Heero sighed deeply and stared wistfully into Relena's eyes.Then he ran his fingertips through his hair and quickly wisked up the young girl.She weighed nearly nothing in the arms of the strong soldier."Damn it, Relena.Why do you have such an effect on me?!"

Relena just blinked and adjusted to the sudden darkness in Heero's bedroom.For safety reasons it was located right beside her office and bedroom.Let's just say that Milliardo hadn't been to enthusiased by the layout, but after some apparent coaxing from Noin, he'd given in.

"Okay, I'm staying with you tonight.I'm here, you're here, now sleep and I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"Heero! That wasn't what I meant!"

"Then what was it that you meant...?"

Relena blushed heavily and buried herself within the folds of Heero's sweater."Please, Heero, just for tonight.You can forget about me later...but please---give me this night..."

The young man sat up and stared oddly at the ground.Damn it...what could he do?!

When he glanced up and saw those pleading sky blue eyes, however, he knew exactly what...he just hoped he was right...

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

The Next Morning

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Promise me."

"I'll try."

"Promise me---"

"If it means that much to you --- I...I promise, Relena..."

"That's all I wanted to hear..."

Heero sighed uncertainly as he cushioned his head on his arms and studied the ceiling.The ceiling...it was like his best friend.Whenever he had problems it was back to the ceiling...

He was thrown back to reality, when he felt the gentle tap on his arm. He stared blankly in her direction, the blue of his eyes piercing through her.Relena simply snuggled closer to him, and sighed contently when she felt the warmth that escaped his bare skin.

"I always thought you were cold...I mean your skin and stuff."

"I'm human, Relena.I have internal organs, I have a heart, and of course I have body heat."

"That's not what I meant, silly."

Heero reached out to caress Relena's hair.He fiddled around idly with a strand, while hearing her soothingly explain what she'd meant.Finally, he wasn't able to resist, and fussed her hair into a giant mess.When Relena eyed him annoyedly, he met it with a cocky grin...a grin...

Sighing, Relena pushed herself away from Heero and also studied the intriguing designs on the ceiling."You, know, it's funny... the ceiling in my bedroom had a different pattern..."

"Yeah. The ceiling, that's the first thing I notice in every room I've been."

Relena wasn't sure whether or not Heero was serious.For one, his face held the same stoic expression it'd always had.She smiled inwardly, he really hadn't been cold last night...

"Relena, did you..."

"No, I didn't."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"How do you know?"

"Just a guess..."

"Right.Since when do you gamble on life?"

Relena socked Heero on his arm, and quietly cringed at the pain it sent flying down her fist.The young man turned towards her, the small fist that had contracted with his arm barely tickling him."It hurt, didn't it?"he asked as he reached for her hand.

"A bit..."Relena answered, trying to keep her face from contorting into an expression of pain.Heero gently rubbed her fist, laying idle kisses on it, and then pressed her palm against his cheek.He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, he'd have to imprint that moment on his memory.

"Heero, can you kiss me again?"

Heero stared confusedly at his beloved princess, but obiediantly leaned over and pressed soft lips against her own in an attempt at a last kiss.He pushed his soul into that kiss, he knew well that it might as well be his last.Relena noticed.Sullenly she pulled away and mouthed the words 'Goodbye'.Heero nodded and fought to keep down the stinging sensation threatening to overpower his eyes. 

He pushed himself off Relena and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Promise me, Heero..."

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

End Flashsback

~::~::~::~::~::~::~:~

"I'm sorry...Relena,"he whispered vaguely, before his head hit the ground and all was swallowed by darkness.Then, in a swirl of commotion, he could feel his body lighten, and somehow shrieking sirens surrounded him...was he dead?


	2. The One Who Didn't...

Chapter 2

The One Who Didn't...

"What do you mean!?"

"Relena, I...I--we couldn't--umm..."

"We couldn't find him."Wufei muttered, putting an end to any tactful attempt Duo was planning.The American boy turned around and glared angrily at the tactless pilot.

Relena just stared on blankly.'We couldn't find him'.Relena looked around.Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, her brother.They couldn't find him.Who was missing?5 pilots in all.There were supposed to be 6.

Heero Yuy was missing.

The young girl could feel her hands trembling as she dropped to her knees.He was gone.He'd given her everything, and now he was gone.

"No!You're lying! Shut up...you're---you...lying---"

Duo dropped beside Relena and wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to calm her."It's okay..."he murmured softly, stroking small circles throughout her back.The young girl drew in ragged breaths and pushed herself into Duo's chest."It's not okay...he's---he's dead!"

Duo sighed, allowing a small tear to slide down his cheek, and pressed Relena closer to him."But...he promised me----last night...he--he said...he promised he would come back!"

Duo blinked blankly for some seconds, he had known of that promise, he'd known Relena had been begging him for it.What he hadn't known was that his best friend had agreed.

"Relena, please, stand up.You too, Duo."

It was Zechs.The girl stood and eyed her brother icily, but that was before she broke into tears and ran to him for comfort."They let him die!You let him die!He promised me, Milliardo!Last night...we were in his room...and he---he promised me.This morning...he promised me !He broke his promise ! He lied to me---he broke his word..."

Milliardo couldn't help but arch an eyebrow when his sister mentioned 'his room'.Nevertheless, he held her close and pressed her cheek to his chest."I bet he tried.He must've tried.Heero Yuy rarely breaks a promise...especially not to you---he'd know better."

Relena sniffled against Milliaro, closing her eyes as she tried to push away the pain.Soon, and without her realizing it, Relena drifted into a deep sleep.She had fainted.

Duo looked on, appearing almost immune to the pain that was tearing his heart to shreds.He closed his eyes and stuffed his fists into his jean pockets.Turning, he quickly evaded the scene and rushed outside for fresh air.

The young man bit his lip in an effort to contain the tears that were just about overflowing from his eyes.Heero had been his friend.He missed him just as much as Relena did---maybe more.Duo had loved Heero, not in the way Relena had, but he had loved him like a friend, like a partner, and even like a brother.

A bitter smile came to his lips as he recalled his last words.'Like a brother'.It was true, in the last couple of months their trust had seemingly multiplied, and of course, so had the teasing.Duo teased Heero just as a brother would, and occasionally, even the grim young man would join in, uttering sarcastic remarks as a form of insult---Duo didn't mind, he never had. As a matter of fact, he took Heero's insults as a form of affection.

"Braided baka."The word still lingered on his lips.That was Heero's favorite insult---braided idiot.Duo's smile faded when he thought of Relena.She really was battered up about the news---not that he himself wasn't concerned, it was just that he delt with his grief in adifferent way.The only way Relena knew how to deal with her own burderns was by breaking into tears.

Duo thought for a moment.He knew well Heero had cared for the young girl, even when Heero himself hadn't realized it.Duo knew well that if Heero had made a promise, he'd be most likely to keep it---unless something unstoppable had gotten in the way.Duo sighed.There was just no way...he wished he could've done something to help Heero...but he hadn't realized he wasn't responding until it was too late.

They had all received their orders.They had all seperated.Heero had headed off to one of the listings on the citation list.All in all there had been 6 citations.And it hadn't been until they'd gotten back that they'd realized that they had all been false...all except for the citation on Port 6 DR8.The location Heero had been sent to.

Duo cringed inwardly and a pain struck him at the heart.It hurt to remember.And yet, his mind seemed to fly off without his allowing it.

He remembered well that upon his arrival, Duo had just stood in the shadows, waiting endlessly for a figure to appear in the dark of the night.Finally, at twelve midnight, he took off.According to the letter the assassin would only be waiting until 12.No one had appeared in Duo's location.No one had appeared in Quatre's location.No one had appeared in Trowa's location, and no one had appeared in Wufei or Zechs' location.

Someone had definitly appeared in Heero's location...

Duo sighed, he recalled everything perfectly.He'd rushed back to his shuttle, eager to report that the stranger had not arrived to the citation.Once he'd settled himself in, he was already on his way back to Earth, he'd input his entry code and signed in.Quatre had also, as had Trowa, Wufei, and Zechs----Heero hadn't.

It wasn't until then that the five had realized that one member of their clan was missing...Heero Yuy.At first they hadn't paid much attention, they figured that Heero had simply forgotten to do so...it was common, and Heero had probably finished his mission early and was most likely already at home. Nevertheless, it struck Duo odd.Heero might've finished his mission early, and he might've forgotten,but all the time Duo Maxwell had known Heero, the young soldier had NEVEr once done something to endanger a mission---much less carelessly forgotten to input a code.Duolet it pass, he wanted to believe what the others were saying.

Later, much later, when they arrived home, they realize Heero was no where in sight.They scanned endlessly, searching for his code, but could not find it.What was more apalling, his shuttle, according to the radar, hadn't been touched.Something had happened.

Duo and the others soon connected the puzzle.None had come in contact with the possible assassin.According to each of the pilots, no one had come to their citation and they had (each) promptly left the area.Apparently, Heero was the only one whose citation had proven true.

Damn it...Rendezvous Point...DAMN IT !!!!!!!!!!

Duo fell to his knees, collapsing on the concrete ground of Headquarters, in complete despair.**Life is just too tough on us.Shinigami or not, this is too much for a human to bear...it just isn't fair anymore...but then again, it was never fair in the first place.**

"Damn it, Heero.You promised her...you never break your promises.Damn it Heero !! Damn it !"

_______________________________________

::3 Months Later::

Relena pushed and tugged anxiously at her hair, hoping it would somehow become a ponytail."Relena?"called out a cheerful voice.The young girl turned and strained to smile into the face of the fellow pilot."Yes, Duo?"

"Well----I don't wanna be a pain, but..."

"But what?"

"Zechsy said your doc's appointment is today at 2:30 and that I gotta take you."

Relena sighed tiredly, Milliardo.He seemed obsessed with the idea that Heero's leave had harmed her emotionally.It had.She would admit that much, but it wasn't so far as to have to attend a doctor every 2 weeks.This was beginning to get tiring.

"Well, tell 'Zechsy' that I won't be going today."

"Tell who?"boomed a voice from across the hall.Relena paled and ducked behind Duo as Zechs entered the bedroom."Did I hear correctly when you said 'Tell Zechsy that I won't be going'?"

"Milliardo! I refuse to attend a doctor every week! It is quite tiring!"

"Relena, do not exagerate, I send you every I2/I weeks."

Duo stifled a laugh as he heard the good natured argument. As usual, Relena gave in. "Duo, when shall we go?"

"Whenever you want, Miss Relena, I'm your personal chauffeur for the day."

"Shall we go now?I cannot stand to be in the same house as that cannibal."

Duo grinned and held open the door for Relena...it was going to be a long day.

Duo stood outside the doctor's office, waiting impatiently as Relena was 'examined'.What could possibly take so long?!He didn't have to waitmuch longer, because only a few minutes later Relena emerged.She seemed pale.Duo eyed the doctor suspiciously---he never did trust doctors.

"Relena, you okay?Ya seem pale..."

"Fine, Duo.Take me home, please."

The young man nodded and watched curiously as Relena walked robotically toward the car.They had obviously told her something, he wasn't sure what, though.

The two arrived home and Relena practically dove for her bedroom.Duo, however, was stopped by Zechs.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Dunno.She didn't say, all I know is that she came outta that office lookin' a little pale."

"Are you saying she went inside alone?"

"Noooo, I went in with her, but then she kinda fainted and the doctor said she'd like to examine her.

I said okay, but she motioned for me to leave.Umm, ya know...she was going to, um...look at her."

"All Right."

Zechs sighed deeply and studied Duo sternly, he didn't like what he was hearing."Go upstairs and talk to her, maybe she'll tell you something." 

Duo nodded, "Yessir, Zechsy!"the young man saluted, and dodged Zech's swing.Then, he made his way upstairs.

"Relena..."

"Come in, Duo."

The young man pushed the door open hesitantly, when he stepped inside he made sure to close it behind him.He studied Relena cautiously, she looked rather teary-eyed."Are ya gonna tell me what the doc said?"

"Yeah, sure, sit down, you might fall over when I tell you."

"That bad, huh?"

Relena nodded and sat up suddenly.Then, without further notice, she buried herself within Duo's comforting arms."God, Duo...it's about Heero!All I've done and he's still here with me!"

"You mean he's alive?"Duo asked incredously.He realized his stupidity when Relena regarded him oddly."No. But...God ! How do I say this?!"

The pilot stood, running a hand through his disheveled hair, and staring confusedly at Relena."Sorry, but I really have no idea what the hell your talkin' about."

"Duo...I'm---I'm, uh...pregnant."

Duo just stopped cold.He eyed Relena blankly.Pregnant.That was what she'd said.

"What the hell does this have to dowith Heero?"

"What do you think Duo !?Hello?!I'm Pregnant?!"

"Do you mean...?"

"Yes! He's the father! He...he was---he was the fa...ther---"

Duo rushed to Relena as he caught he faltering stance.She needed comfort.But his mind was a mess.Heero was supposed to have been the father.But when? Then he remembered.Duo recalled that moment, that moment when Relena had just found out about Heero's possible death.He remembered her words... she'd said something about his room and a promise.That had to be it.

"Are you sure...I mean, are you sure he was the father?"

"Idiot!What do you think I am?He was the only person I was ever with, of course he's the father!"

"When...when was this...?"

"The night before you left...I asked him to----he didn't want to but, he gave in.And then he asked me

if I was sure whether or not I'd be pregnant...I said no.And he asked...God damn it ---he asked since

when did I gamble in life!! Duo! I..I can't do this---I won't be able to live this way.Not knowing that

there's something of his inside me---I...I can't...I won't---"

Duo pulled Relena into his arms, her tears moistening his blue sweater, but he didn't mind.This was too serious.He didn't like the way she was talking...she couldn't say those things."When are you going to tell Zechs?"he asked softly.

"I won't," the girl murmured quickly."Relena, whatever you do, he's going to notice sooner or later."

"I talked to the doctor.I won't have it.I...I---can't...please, Duo, understand...I can't---Heero...I can't DO THIS anymore.I just want to die !"

The young man just stared in disbelief at the young girl's words.She was shaking violently, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair shaken out of its ponytail.Duo held onto her wishing madly that she would stop talking such nonsense."Relena, you can't, Heero would not have wanted that to happen."

"Damn it, Duo ! What the hell does it matter?!Heero's dead remember?! He died three months ago!"

"Relena, get ahold of yourself !"

Relena glared at Duo, and tried hard to contain herself, finally though, when she could no longer take it, she could feel herself falter and Duo gently pull her up."Oh, Duo!I loved him...I still love him.But why did he have to leave this within me?Why did he have to leave me a constant reminder of who he is?!"

"You're going to abort?"

The question came bluntly and without tact.Relena glanced up sullenly.Then, rather vaguely, she nodded."I...I'm sorry, I know it's wrong, but---God!I just wouldn't be able to live...seeing that child ever day, reminding me of Heero."

I wrapped my arms around her, eager at making her change her mind, and quietly listened as she spoke."No one will ever know---that is, except for you...and, Oh Duo ! I don't want to kill it, but---"

"But what?"

"He will remind me of Heero!"

I shrugged uncertainly, as much as I figured, a constant reminder of Heero wouldn't be such a bad thing, I mean, at least she'd remember him... then again, the whole thing could have two side effects."When are you going to do it?"

"In 2 weeks," she whispered softly, still buried and trembling into Duo's chest.The young man sighed deeply and pulled her closer, "Promise me you'll think about it, Relena."

"I don't believe in promises anymore, but for you my friend...I will."

To Be Continued

More to come, but, do youlike it so far?


End file.
